


【塔桶】到妈妈这里来

by Bluejay2077



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Other, 桶受
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay2077/pseuds/Bluejay2077
Summary: 她说:到妈妈这里来
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Jason Todd
Kudos: 7





	【塔桶】到妈妈这里来

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTERnmsl  
> ——  
> 如果有cp倾向那一定是桶受

一切都变了，哥谭再也不是他的家了。

杰森苦涩地想着。

他爱哥谭，他当然爱，谁也不能否定，他只是难以再面对蝙蝠侠了。

杰森并不是说他想要和布鲁斯决裂或者什么（这样的活他已经干过不止一次了），他当然能理解布鲁斯的愤怒，他首先打破了承诺，可事情就那样发生了，所有人都感到难过。

他太愤怒了，以至于用枪对准了企鹅人的眼镜。

布鲁斯会原谅他吗，也许吧?

一个拥抱，或者更少，所有人都知道的，一切可以很简单。

身体驱使着杰森继续上路，他有点搞不清自己的机票失去哪里的，他应该在追查反派的路上。

当他到了看到了熟悉的景色，杰森才明白过来自己来到了哪里。

身穿长袍，蜜色肌肤的女人起身拥抱他，碧绿的眼睛摄人心魂，她说:“我的孩子，”

塔利亚拥抱着，抚上杰森的后背，她说:“孩子，到妈妈这里来。”


End file.
